


Touch me nots

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Genderbent Patrochilles, Love, Smut, W/w, achilla, boob succing, its what they DESERVE, pat - Freeform, patrochilles - Freeform, theyre girls and still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: I sit on her lap and  feel the quivering of her tighsGenderbent Patrochilles because I said so. Also, I love girls. Achilla is Achilles and Pat is Patroclus. They love each other very much. I might write more to this just giving a heads up.





	Touch me nots

Achilla had her hair down and disheveled, long as ever. She had it a short and wavy shoulder length, but for some time now she had let it grow, and god did it drive me insane. When she woke up, she had a sea of hair surrounding her. She tamed it as much as she could but that wasn’t much. With all the extracurriculars she did she barely had time to do much. She mostly dressed up in yoga pants or jeans, canvas shoes and hoodies. If she held so little importance to her clothes her hair mattered even less. She used coconut shampoo that always kept it clean but she mostly had it in buns or loose, like today.

“You up?” she said coming in and shutting the door quietly and softly sitting on my desk chair to kick off her shoes. She came over in track shorts and a varsity jacket with a henley under it and with no bra. I knew what she wanted. We had been doing this for some time now. She spent all of her time in sports and had a seriously messed up sleeping schedule. That was why I always kept my phone in bed, in case she ever needed me late. And today she did. We really wanted each other but things were just so damn complicated that I wanted to keep it casual. I wanted to get into an Ivy league to study medicine, she was on track and field to get publicity because her mother wanted her on the olympics. She was fast, she said, but fast was nothing if nobody saw her. She was doing so many extracurriculars that she voiced she wanted to die just so she could get some damn quiet. It was quiet now and when she came in, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

“I'm always up for you” I say teasingly and laugh at my own pun.

“Smooth” she says, a coy smile slipping into her hace. She wipes it away with her thumb hastily before looking at me in challenge.

“But not smoother than you” I shoot back.

“ Pat, quit it with the puns. I have frustrations. Sexual ones that I want to dispose of”

“I can't quit you baby” I say and hate myself. 

“That's it, I’m leaving” she said getting up to leave but she won’t if I can help it. 

“I love to watch you leave, you've got a nice butt” I say, smiling and tugging off my shirt. She stopped and sat back down with reddened cheeks. I enjoyed watching how the annoyed glimmer in her eyes died down and how she didn't waste any time. She ruts and squirms in the chair, already working a hand into her shorts as I walked towards her. I sit on her lap, feeling her body give up and melt onto me. I intertwine my left hand with hers and guide the other closer, letting her play with my nipples. She only ever got to touch my chest, thighs and anywhere else but between them. That was off limits. She could have me when she committed to me, I wasn't gonna let her feel how wet I always was for her.

“You are so perfect. God, look at you” she whispers into the skin in between my breasts. She started to suck and mark me there, lowering her head and neck for a better angle as her hands slid down my back so she could pull me closer. Mine found their way inside her pants. She whimpered into my skin, desperately squeezing my thighs that were stradling hers. I played with her, sliding my fingers in and out of her wetness, testing the way she greedily gripped me inside and rubbing her in the way I knew made her incoherent. Her hands fumbled around my body and even though she was inexperienced because of my rules, she was determined. She kissed every inch of skin that she could within my limits and sure did know how to make me gett off, even without touching me there. She didn't have to, she was so hot that I creamed my pants just pleasing her and looking at the way she slowly crumbled beneath me. It was enough for now, but when she did touch me I know it will be the end. There would be no going back. It would be too real.

She could handle 3 fingers without being obscenely loud, but today she wanted more. I worked my way up to 3 and she was desperate in the chair, almost knocking us over when she leaned forward to kiss me. She moaned, eyes shut and mouth open, a filthy smile on her lips as I shoved my fingers in and out, fucking her senseless.

“Can you give me more? I want more” I nod reasuringly and she moans a bit higher when I stuff a fourth finger inside. I catch her lips with mine, making her quiet and let her devour my tongue. She had always been a good kisser. She squeezed my thighs, getting dangerously close to where she shouldn't.

“Careful Achilla”

“I know what I’m doing” she said, tracing her thumb through my skin.

“Yeah we both do” I say, not stopping to let her catch her breath.

“Pat, take everything off and take me to bed. Let's do it. Give up, just a night. Give in to me, I know you want me. I see how you are when I leave, I just want to… I want to have you”

“You want me to fuck you so you can leave is what you mean” I say, biting down on her skin a little too hard. She whimpered hazily.

“You know I love you” she gasps. And I did.

“I can't do that, but I can make you come ” I say, standing up and carrying her to my bed. I put her by the edge and felt my way inside again, this time leaning over to tug her shirt up to squeeze and bite her breasts hard, until they were raw and all she could say was my name. I knew just how much she loved me when she was like this. Completely at my mercy and willing to beg. I slid off her shorts and she couldn't think coherently so she just babbled in between harsh breaths and moans and I rammed my fingers in alongside her underwear, firm with each thrust of my hand. I was going to make her forget she was here. My bed was moving with the force that I pleasured Achilla, her hands scrambled around to find something to grab on to. When she found nothing and surrendered, her sounds were the loudest. I thanked god that my mother slept on the first floor and stuck 3 fingers into her mouth, shushing her (hating myself for it) and she nodded adoringly before obediently sucking on what I had given her. Her spit was began to slide out of her mouth, the drool dripping into her chin but she kept taking my fingers in both her holes like she didn't even notice.

 _“Good girl”_ I say and she makes a sound of agreement in the back of her throat.

I kneel, giving pleasure to her with my mouth and continue to finger her, tongue alongside my digits and she comes, her wetness spilling into my mouth and my sheets, her thighs shaking like jelly with the aftershocks.

She breathes loudly, pulling me up to her. She pulls me into a hug, then begins to kiss me. I kiss back weakly, because she knew me too much to be bad at this.

“Its okay if you don't want me to touch you there, but get off while I kiss you. Just today?”

“We’ll see” she takes this as a challenge and begins to torture my ear, meticulously kissing and licking and moaning into my ears while she thumbed my nipples. She laid me down, straddling me and I could feel the wetness of her panties against my skin. Achilla gets out of her henley, her breasts were pink and perky and bigger than mine and I wanted to make her pay for this torture. She was a c cup, and I was so thankful to god every day for that. Her skin tone was slightly pink and soft and her nipples reflected that.

“Everything okay?” She asked coyly, smiling at me and beginning to rut against my belly. Her mouth fell open, and she guided my left hand into her underwear and my right into my own.

“Get off with me”

“Fine, you fucking succubus” I say hastily, grabbing her neck and kissing her hard. She laughs into the kiss and the vibrations make me feel heaven. Her mouth forms and “o” when she begins to ride my fingers and I curl them just to hear her. I slide two into myself and struggle not to come just seeing the way she jiggled on top of me. She had big bones and her body had the fat that it needed, so she had some muscle in there but it was mostly soft. She was tall and beautiful and her hair slid into her face while she writhed on top of me.

“Kiss me” I say and she does, massaging my breast and moaning into my mouth. I am dripping but good thing she can't see because she is too caught up in my mouth to notice the way I had to slow my fingers down to not come so fast.

“I know you have to be really close so come, I’ll make you come again later” she says as if reading my mind and I reach my high with her mouth on my nipple. I came so fast and hard I didn’t even see it hit me. I kept my eyes closed for an undetermined amount of time. I kind of just lost my virginity. Kind of.

“You okay Pat?” She asks, playing with my hair and curling it around her fingers. I could hear the sated smile in her lips.

“I’m fucking great” I say and smile to her, causing her to kiss me tiredly.

“Did you get to…?”

“Of course I did, babe”

“That word is forbidden”

“No its not babe, lets sleep”

“You’re staying?”

“Yeah, as a thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” I ask in confusion.

“For giving me the trust to see you like that. I know it makes you anxious, but if it makes you feel better you are absolutely breathtaking during it. And it's only fair I spend more time with you if I want to do things right. Look I know we skipped like 2 important steps by diving right into the physical stuff but, I really am in love with you. I want to give you what you deserve”

“And that is?” I ask.

“To be protected, loved and fucked. Not just one, you deserve all 3. With me. If that's what you want…” her voice goes down at the end.

“I have never wanted something so much”

She squeals, grabbing my face and peppering it with futile kisses and at one point I think she even licks my eye. Holy fuck, we were dating now and she was so energetic and happy it made me combust from all the cuteness.

“Holy shit Achilla, your mom is going to have an embolism”

“You say that like its a bad thing”

**Author's Note:**

> Point out errors to me, thank you for reading uwu


End file.
